Some one-shots
by Valeska'sgirl
Summary: Here are some warrior cats one-shots I thought of
1. Nightsky's Sorrow

**Here are some random one-shots. Geranimo!**

 **Nightsky's Sorrow**

I looked longingly towards Ebonymist, she was so beautiful. Her black fur shining brightly in the moon-light, it was so pretty. I was half a moon older than her. She hadn't had a mate yet. I realized I was staring, I quickly turned away as her gaze fell on me. I wasn't handsome, just a plain old black tom tinged gray. I had blue eyes, Ebonymist had amber. I heard the deputy, Hollytail, calling me and Ebonymist. "Ebonymist, Nightsky, do a small hunting patrol together." She was telling us.

"Who should we take?" I asked.

"No one," she replied calmly. Her mate was Brackenstar, her kits Leopardclaw and Brooktail.

I couldn't believe it, a patrol with my love. Ebonymist approached me and we headed off. As we got farther away from camp, I stopped her.

"Ebonymist," I started, "I love you."

She looked at me, I returned her gaze. I saw something in her eyes I wasn't sure of what it was. "Nightsky, I love Shadedmist, but he hates me. I have alway loved you too." I couldn't believe it. We were mates now! We twined our tails together for a couple of heartbeats. Then we went hunting

Moons later...

"Nightsky, Ebonymist has died, her kitting was to hard." The medicine cat, Morningrose, told me gently. "But you have 3 heathy kits. One tom and two she-kits."

I numbly looked at her. Ebonymist was dead? I rushed into the nursery. There was a dark gray tom, a she-kit that looked like me, but lighter, and a black she-kit tinged silver. I saw Hareleap and Mothfur, two elders, bringing Ebonymist's body into the clearing. I decided to name the kits. I called the tom Crowkit, the lighter version of me Mistkit and the silver tinged black she-kit Ebonykit. I curled myself around them and drifted into sleep.

I heard the clan whispering. "Is he okay?" That was Tawnylight. My sister Willowstorm, padded in. My brother, Rockfrost, after her. I lifted my head waking the kittens. Cherrymoss, a pregnant queen, looked at me sympathetically. Ebonymist's sister, Minnowstone, was there too. "Nightsky," she was looking at the kits. "Have you named them?" I nodded weakly and told her the names. "They're beautiful," she whispered. I smelled Ebonymist's scent in the air. There was a starry figure next to Minnowstone. "Ebonymist?" I breathed. The figure came forward. We touched noses and I brushed my muzzle against hers, breathing in her scent. "Nightsky, I know you'll take good care of our kit." She padded away and with one last look at me she whispered, "I love you Nightsky!" And vanished. I stared after her, to amazed to say anything. Then I whispered back, "I love you too, Ebonymist."


	2. Silvermoon's Pain

**Silvermoon's Pain**

I stared at Crowflight's body. He was my mate! How could he leave me to take care of our kits? The shock of my mate's death sent me into my birthing before my kits were ready. The pain was unbearable.

I looked down at my 2 new kits. They were both dead. I ran into the forest, numb with shock. My brother, Smokeleaf, followed me and tried calming me down. I slashed out a paw, scarring his nose forever. He left me as I sat down by the stream. As soon as he was out of sight, I ran to the Thunderpath. I waited till I could hear a monster and closed my eyes, running out on to the hard surface. I heard the tires screech but it was too late. It ran over my tail and back legs.

A moon later I woke up in the medicine cat den. Goldenfoot was treating me. "Crowflight?" I mumbled. "He's dead, but I'm here!" Smokeleaf meowed. I sighed, drifting back into sleep.

It had been 6 moons since I had tried killing myself and I could now walk. It still hurt but not as much as when I saw the scar I had given to Smokeleaf. I knew I would never have kits again.

2 kits suckled at Hollystorm's side. Smokeleaf watched his mate, pride shining in his eyes. He had given the kits names. The tom was Crowkit and the she-kit was Willowkit. Again, I ran into the forest, but this time I jumped into the stream. I felt Crowflight swimming beside me. "Just act like you're running," He murmured into my ear. I did as he said, feeling my body being lifted out of the water. I climbed out of the water and turned to my mate. "Thank you," I whispered. "Good bye, my love." But instead of vanishing he materialized. "Starclan has given me another chance!" He exclaimed.

I had my mate back, but I could still feel the pain whenever I saw kits.


End file.
